


Music in the Night - A Roleplay Fantasy

by SisterxCiricexTheatrical



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Foreplay, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterxCiricexTheatrical/pseuds/SisterxCiricexTheatrical
Summary: The reader's love of one long-running musical will make your intimate, roleplay night with your love all the more thrilling, and enchanting in the night.Just in time for Valentine's Day, or even Galentine's Day! Enjoy!
Relationships: Claes Bang/Fem!Reader, Claes Bang/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Music in the Night - A Roleplay Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Long time, no write :) 
> 
> I'm semi-back, but far wiser than ever. I hope you enjoy this little RP fic I wrote for my new obsession with a Danish actor from BBC's newest drama, Dracula. 
> 
> Big thank you to @findinghiddenisles on Tumblr for talking out Phantom dialogue with me!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave a Kudo and/or a comment.

It was four weeks until my friend’s birthday and she decided she wanted it to be an elegant costume ball where you could dress up in any costume you wanted, but she recommended that couples wear “couple outfits.” When I learned that, I instantly knew what I wanted mine and my lover’s costumes to be-The Phantom of the Opera and his love, Christine Daaé. I had made Claes watch the musical with me about a month ago (the 25th Anniversary concert, not the big screen movie version), and even though he didn’t want to at first, he admitted at the end that he did like it.

……………………………………………………...............

One night, while he was doing the dishes after supper, I told him about the party and suggested we dress up as them. But, he was a little hesitant at first.

“Come on, Claes,” I begged, “It will be fun! I will make most of the costumes and all you have to do is wear your tail suit you purchased a while ago.”

“Do I really have to wear the mask though?” he asked.

“Uh, yes! That’s the whole point of a Phantom costume, silly! If you don’t wear the mask, no one is going to know who you are!”

“Well…would I have to have the disfigurement?”

I didn’t even think about having him in the prosthetic make up until he mentioned it. “Would you want to do it? Cause I can whip up a quick makeup and put it on you that same night?”

“No it’s fine, it’s just do _you_ want me to have the makeup?”

“It doesn’t matter to me. Makeup or not, I just really want to do this. And, if it makes a difference, I think you would look _extremely_ sexy in the Phantom costume and makeup.”

Claes smiled, and moved away from the soapy dish water to face me. “Well, if you put it that way…all right. We can go as The Phantom and Christine.”

I slid off the counter top and wrapped my arms around him, giving him the warmest hug I could, squealing praise and excitement at him.

He suddenly let me go, and held my forearms. “However,” he interrupted, “there is one condition you must agree to. You always say that I can’t do fantasy make up as well as you.”

“I was teasing you when I said that,” I explained, yet again.

“Well, I want to show you what I can do. You create whatever you want for my costume, but let me do the Phantom makeup.”

I was intrigued by this offer. My gorgeous man was offering to “deform” himself as part of his costume. However, I could feel something was up.

“What’s the catch?” I asked curiously.

“Why, do you think there’s one?” he asked mischievously.

“With you? Yes, there is always one,” I claimed, cocking an eyebrow, “You always like to be mischievous with me.”

He laughed. “Well, I wasn’t going to tell you, but…if you let me do the makeup, you are not allowed to look at it.”

I was shocked. “For how long?”

“Until we get home from the party.”

I playfully pushed him away. “You sneak! Why would you torture me like that? That’s not even fair!”

“I think it is completely fair. And I just _live_ to tease you, you know that.”

I rolled my eyes, but I knew he was right. Although he chose teasing as a way to get to my heart, for some odd reason, it did work and that was one of the few things that made me love him.

“All right, fine,” I agreed, as I exited the kitchen, “You do your little makeup and I will be good and not look at it until we are home from the party. But I will say this; it will be very hard to avoid looking at it, and I may have to beg you.”

“Oh I don’t think it will be too bad,” he said as he returned to the dishes.

I stopped and turned back. “Why?” I asked.

“Because…after the party, I will make the night more torturous once we are alone if you pester to look at me all evening.” He looked at me with a sinful look in his eyes, a devious smirk grazing his lips. I was terrified and aroused all at the same time.

“Well,” I said in a shaky voice, “I am going to leave you to the dishes, and hide in the bedroom until you return to normal.”

As I was about to enter the hallway, I heard the kitchen door creak open, and although he did not step out, I heard his voice low and tormenting, declaring “Yes, run away from me. But I will find you and claim you as my own, my little one.”

As he began to laugh in a mock evil way, I squealed and ran towards the bedroom. That was another thing about him. He knew I could not resist scary, villainous acts done to me!

………………………………………………………………….

After three weeks of construction, I finished what I set out to accomplish. I made a white gown that almost looked like the wedding gown Christine wears at the end of the musical, as well as a flowing cape for Claes’s outfit. I was also able to make a half mask for him that was going to fit his face perfectly! After some shopping, I managed to find a black fedora exactly like the Phantom’s in the play which I added a black ribbon to, a wig that I was able to curl to make it look like Christine’s hair, and a pair of white gloves for him to wear. Although The Phantom doesn’t wear gloves in the show, I felt it added a touch of class to the outfit. Everything else that was needed we had, so I was thrilled with how much I saved by scavenging things we already had and could use.

On the night of the party, I returned to Claes’s home after running some errands to find that he had locked himself in the guest room. He said he was going to get ready in there and I could have his bedroom to myself. I instantly knew he was putting on his makeup and, keeping his word, wasn’t going to let me look at it. I allowed him privacy, and went to change. After almost an hour, I put the finishing touches on my makeup and looked at myself in the mirror. If Claes looked just as grand as I did in my costume, we were going to make a huge impression at the costume party. I then looked at the clock, which read “7:30.” Half an hour until the party started! I grabbed my little reticule and lace shawl, and left the bedroom.

The hallway was oddly darker than usual, but I figured it was because the sun was going down. I knocked on the guest room door. “Claes?” I said, “Sweetie, are you almost ready?”

No response. I knocked and called for him again, wondering what exactly he was doing in there. Suddenly, I heard the clicking of footsteps come from the hall near the kitchen. My heart began to beat faster as I saw a looming shadow grow along the floor. As the sound came closer, I backed against the wall near the first window, waiting for the shadow to take human form. A man, cloaked in black, stepped around the corner, and I sighed, taking in the beauty of him before me as the moonlight from outside shown across him. As he lifted his head, a huge smile spread across my face.

“You look perfect!” I squealed. Before me, Claes stood erect in his tail suit with shining black dress shoes. The hat fit him perfectly as the brim graced across his forehead in an elegant tilt. The cape draped lovely across his shoulders and down his side, flowing like a black waterfall. But the mask, oh the mask! It was as if it was meant for his face; it molded perfectly to his cheekbones and curves wonderfully. How I wanted him right there, in that moment!

He raised a gloved hand out towards me. “My Angel, come…” he whispered.

I slowly reached out, and gently took his hand. Then, he pulled me into his arms, which made me giggle. He kissed my left temple and inhaled the sweet scent of my perfume I chose to wear. He then let me go and turned me in front of him.

“Darling, you look amazing,” he said, his familiar grin coming through his character’s guise, “My creative little angel has done it again.”

“Oh, stop! You are simply too much. Come on, let’s get going. We will be late for the party.”

I walked past him, but he simply grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back against his frame. “Are you sure you don’t want to skip the party?” he whispered seductively into my ear, “We could stay here and make… _beautiful music_ together.”

I managed to wiggle myself in his arms to turn and face him. “Maybe,” I responded, “which means if we stayed…I can see the secret you hold beneath your mask.”

As I reached up to remove it, he let me go quickly and ducked away from my hand. “Well, if you are going to play that game, my dear, then we should go to the party.”

I smiled and rolled my eyes. While I was glad my plan for getting us to leave worked, I still longed to see what he did with his face. But I guess that would just have to wait.

………………………………………………………………….

At 11:30, we had returned from my friend’s party, which was a raging success. We got to meet her boyfriend, Bradley, and see them dressed up as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere from the Arthurian legends. They looked amazing, and they also loved our costumes. Later on in the evening, I learned from my friend that Claes had been showing other guests his makeup when they asked him to see it. I was a little shocked that he did that, but I wasn’t going to let it bother me because I knew when we got back to his place, I had him and his “disfigurement” all to myself! But I decided to hold his actions against him, just to give him a taste of his own teasing medicine.

“Now that was an amazing party,” Claes said through his yawn, “You were right; it was just what I needed after a long work week.”

“Yes, I am glad,” I said, trying to make it sound like I was sad.

As I went towards his bedroom carefully taking off my wig, he followed me asking what was wrong. “Oh, nothing...” I said in a gloomy voice, “except...you showed everyone your makeup and I still have yet to see one mark that you have created.”

I turned with a pouty face and saw him standing in the doorway of the bedroom, a look of realization across his masked face. He smirked and looked off to the side, removing the fedora in the process. I smiled, knowing I was just trying to pester him into finally taking off his mask. As I put my wig onto the dresser and shook out my own hair into place, I turned round again to see him staring at me. Only this time, the stare was much different. It was as if he was trying to burn a whole into my skull just so he could figure out my most intimate secrets. I also began to notice that his whole body had changed; he stood stiffer and almost taller, and rigid, as if he was holding back a fire that was building inside of him.

“Is everything ok?” I asked sincerely.

He sighed. “No…” A strange chill came over me when he said this, “No, everything is not ‘ok.’” His voice, his sweet charming voice, was suddenly gone and in its place was a voice that chilled me to the bone. It was one that was haunting, yet dangerous. Beautiful, yet terrifying. I felt as if I froze to the floor, for I could not move a muscle.

“What do you mean? I don’t understand…”

“No, you would not understand, would you, my dear? The fact that I am keeping you from my true self out of love for you isn’t enough, is it?”

I was so confused at this point. What on earth was he talking about? Suddenly, he entered the room approaching me like a panther approaching its prey, slowly and menacingly. I began to feel myself moving away, trying to protect myself from harm’s way.

“Please, darling,” I begged, “Please, you’re scaring me. Why are you acting like this? Why are you doing this?”

“Oh, is my beautiful Angel is afraid of me?” he asked, mocking me in that new and frightening voice of his, “Afraid of her kind, giving, and loving Master? After all that I have done for her, it is still not enough!”

He suddenly took off the cape in one swift motion, and threw it to the side. As he began to remove the gloves, I found myself at the side of the bed, and decided to get onto it. “Hun, stop it!”

I leaned back against the headboard, watching Claes intently, and waiting for him to pounce on me. But there he stood, a few inches from the bed, just staring that piercing stare.

“You’re frightening me! Claes, please!”

He suddenly began a low menacing laugh, emanating from deep within his throat. I trembled, trying to believe this wasn’t happening. “Claes? Who is this _Claes_ you speak of, my sweet Angel?”

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. After much agonizing anticipation, he finally dove into the bed, and pinned me against the mattress. I let out a squeal that was agonized in sound quality as he slowly brought himself along my body. Starting at my hips and slowly working his way to my neck, I wasn’t sure if he was simply teasing or taking in my scent. But whatever he was doing, it felt so taboo.

Finally, he brought his lips to my right ear, and I could feel his warm, threatening breath skim along it. “Your Claes, is _gone_ , my dear. I…am _Erik_.”

My eyes widened, and I gasped. Now, I realized what he was doing, and I was no longer afraid…and I was completely in for his little game! I chose to keep acting like I was scared, only now I “feared” as to what Erik, the Phantom was going to do to me.

“Oh please, Master. My glorious Angel,” I pleaded, trying to free myself from his pining grasp, “Forgive me. I have truly disobeyed your commands. Please release me and I will never disobey again..."

He stopped me, shushing me with one finger to my trembling lips. “Oh, my sweet little one,” he began, “You say that now, but deep within your innocent heart, that thought that spins within the chambers of your pretty mind will never be satisfied until you know the answer to it.”

He let me go and loomed over me like a dark tower. “You want to know what I look like beneath this porcelain mask,” he said as his fingers gently touched it.

I had to hold in a laugh since the mask was just some paper maché and covered with white gloss paint, but I loved how far he was taking this since many adaptations of the story say he wore a porcelain-like mask.

“Yes,” I sighed, “yes, I do. Oh please, if you love me, let me see you as you really are. I will not be afraid. Please, let me see.”

He leaned in just a little, letting the moonlight graze over his features and giving the mask an eerie glow. “Go on then,” he hissed softly, “Take it off. Show me that you are not afraid…”

My eyes opened wide and I reached tentatively towards the mask. I let my fingertips graze over the smooth curves until they reached the bottom. I gently grabbed and slowly began to take it off until…

I gasped and removed my fingers from the mask. I turned away from him, pretending to be afraid once more. “No! I can’t, I cannot do it! Please forgive me, I just can’t!”

He laughed once again, and my heart rate picked up. “My little innocent. So afraid because she knows what lies beneath, and doesn’t want to know the reality. Well, we’ll just see about that!”

He pulled me up, and let himself slide off the bed. He walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. “Know now what true horror looks like, my dear,” he growled at me, reaching for the mask, “for I am it!”

He pulled it off and threw it to the ground. I gasped in shock and delight; he actually did a really good job on this makeup! He used what looked like cotton balls and liquid latex to create the rigid and raised flesh on his skin. Around that, he added a bloodied skin effect that looked so real. I wanted to touch it and cringe from it at the same time.

“Wow,” I said, breaking character, “You look so frickin’ good!”

Claes returned for a moment, his eyes fluttering. “Really? You like it?”

“Yes! You look amazing; I love what you did to it! It looks so _real_.” I inched myself forward on the bed to see well. He came closer and leaned his “deformed” side to me. I reached up to touch it and let out one of my excited giggles. It felt so gross, but it was a good gross. I loved it entirely!

“Did I do a good job, sweetheart,” he whispered, smiling his familiar smile at me.

I nodded, and sighed. “Now…how should we continue this evening?”

Claes straightened up again, and he cocked his good eyebrow. “The choice is yours, my sweet.”

I smirked. “Why don’t you turn off the light and find out.”

Claes chuckled at this and slowly moved his fingers to the light switch. As soon as the light was off again, I let out a fake shriek and fell back onto the bed, throwing my hand to my forehead in a dramatic fashion. What can I say? I have a flair for the dramatic.

“Oh, gods!” I cried, “It’s horrible, it’s terrible! Why did I ever want to see? Why?!?”

In my monologue of woes, he came back up onto to the bed and grabbed my wrists. He took them into one hand and pinned them above my head. I could feel that he had removed his tail coat, and I knew things were about to get interesting!

“ _Look at me_ ,” he hissed. I winced and forced myself to look away, eyes shut tight. “I said _look at me_!”

He took his free hand under my chin, and turned my head to face him. I opened my eyes only to be met with Claes’s face above me, his eyes blazing as if a fire was behind the irises. His alter ego had returned.

“Oh, women like you are so inquisitive, aren’t they?” he growled, “They wish to live out their fantasies and indulge in their curious nature, only to find that reality is a place of disillusion and torment! Oh, why, my Angel? Why did you want to see me, only to just turn away from me?”

I whimpered, letting his words sink in and corrupt my mind. The warm, tingling feeling building in my core was beginning to emanate throughout my body, and I loved it!

He leaned in close once again, menacing and dire. "Now that you know the face of the voice, do you still love your Angel? Do you still love me, knowing I am built on death himself? Do you?!" 

I softly cried; I couldn't believe he was using quotes from the book too! I don't care how he knew some of the novel's text, but I didn't care. All that mattered was he was using every ability in his power to make me swoon in bringing this fantasy to life.

“Yes!" I finally said, "Oh gods yes...I do still love you, Erik. Please, please forgive me. My sweet, gentle Erik..." 

I softly caressed his good side in my hand and pulled him into a deep, loving kiss. He followed my pace, moaning as I took him in. When we parted, our breathing was synced; dear God, he was magnificent! 

"Do you...submit to me, my darling?" he whispered, his lips grazing mine with every word. I gently nuzzled the tip of my nose with his and nodded.

"I want to hear it from your lips...do you submit to your Master?"

With hooded eyes, I looked into his dark pools. "Yes, my Angel of Music..."

Suddenly, he took his hand and brought it down my side slowly. Even though I knew what was coming, I still felt as if it was my first time being touched by the man I loved. He threw up some of the fabric of the dress, and let his hand go up my leg until it reached my clothed womanhood. His fingertips grazed the lace ever so gingerly, teasing me into agonizing oblivion.

He gently placed his other hand on the right side of my hips, as I grasped the sheets beneath me and continued to whimper. Suddenly, I felt his cold fingers sliding beneath the fabric and into my sacred area. I gasped and cried out for his fingers were like ice against my warm flesh; it was strange, yet so wonderful at the same time. I closed my eyes and embraced his touch.

He hushed me. “Yes, you are so wet for me, my Angel. Perhaps you don’t fear me after all?”

“No… never,” I whispered, as he teased his way further inside until he began to touch my clit. Oh god, he knew exactly what to do for me for I instantly fell into a submissive state!

He laughed. “Such an innocent little one. Your body begs for my touch, no matter what you say. No matter how much you struggle against me in your mind, your body will succumb to me.”

I began to feel myself writhing like a mad woman, or at least it felt like I was moving all over the place. How I loved and hated when he touched me, and spoke to me with that new voice of his. I naturally loved any sound and voice that came from within him, but this new voice, this voice he created for our Phantom play acting, drove me over the edge. Then, I felt a gentle, long finger slide into my slit. I squealed, placing a hand over my mouth and bit my finger. 

"Oh, my Angel," he crooned, "your mewls sound so lovely as your body clenches around me."

It felt so good as I felt another finger slide in. God, he was so dexterous! I found myself gasping for air and trying to form words to say, but all that came out were longing moans.

"Oh yes, yes..." He lowered himself down to my neck and kissed the crevice where my neck and collarbone met. "Your voice and soul is a beautiful thing, child." 

I could have come right then and there, but he removed himself from my womanhood and admired his moist fingers. From beneath my half opened lids, I could see my wetness glistening in the moonlight. 

“Taste…” he said gently, and lowered his fingers into my mouth.

The taste of my sweet nectar mixed with his musk was so divine. I gave a moan against his fingers. Instinctively, I reached out to touch his face once more, but he took my wrist into his dry hand, and ever so gently, kissed it. Carefully, he removed his fingers from my mouth, and leaned in, kissing down my arm. He looked back to me with eyes shimmering black with lust.

He found his way down to my mouth and kissed me passionately. I moaned once more, wanting to speak and not finding my words. He removed his lips from mine, and crossed to my ear. “Yes, my child? What is it? What is it that you want? Tell your Master what you need…”

My eyes barely stayed opened as I tried to see him rise above me, away from my body. My lips moved very slowly, trying to form the words I wanted to say. But all I could come up with was “You…”

He knew instantly what I wanted, and chuckled deviously as he pulled me up from the mattress. My head spun with lust as I felt his cold fingers pull the dress from my body, and then come back to unhook my white lace bra. I fell back into the soft pillows as he straddled me, moving his hands along my neck and shoulders and working them towards my aching breasts. I felt his cold hands pressed against them, and felt as if my warmth was melting them into my flesh. His lips caressed them ever so softly, kissing around and onto the peaked nipples; how I adored when he did this! As he ravished my breasts, he reached for my panties and tugged on the laced band that held them to me. Knowing full well he needed my assistance, I lifted myself and felt the light material wash from me.

“My beautiful Angel. Touch me... _trust me_...savor each _sensation_..." he whispered, and he devoured my mouth once more, taking my tongue onto his in wondrous embrace. Oddly enough, I could still taste the wine he drank at the party, and it made the kiss all the more desirable!

Suddenly, I removed my mouth from his and found myself moving up his body to face him so that we were both kneeling in front of each other. I then began ripping the buttons of his waistcoat and dress shirt open, desperate to feel more of his skin against mine. Overcome with different emotions going through me all at once, I started to tear up and stopped unbuttoning to breathe. Claes continued where I left off as he commanded me to calm myself, and within moments, he was also naked before me, his erection, fully there, was waiting for me.

He stroked himself as he nudged my legs apart. I watched, wide eyed and full of longing, knowing that he was to enter me soon. But not soon enough! He finally began to lie down and soon hovered over me as I lay still against the bed.

“Now, my sweet Angel,” he whispered, “we will become one this very night. But I must know...will you have me, Christine? Please...say you'll want me with you here beside you." .. 

I took in a breath, and let my warmth radiate from my core. I couldn't believe he called me Christine; God's this was all so brilliant! Then, I could feel the tip of him teasing my entrance as he spoke, awaiting to bring me to edge of ecstasy! My eyes opened wide as they met with his. I reached up to touch the “deformed” side of his face once more, and he closed his eyes as if he felt my love emanating from my fingertips.

“Yes,” I said breathlessly, “Always, Erik…”

In one instant, I felt him enter me. We had done this before, but with our play acting, it felt so new, and more pure. Every thrust into me, while it started slow, became more fierce and intense as our passions melted together. I could not believe this was happening; the way he positioned himself and spoke as we made perfect love together. He whispered seductive words into my ear; things that should be never said out loud, but only in the presence of lovers.

I slowly felt myself descend into a bottomless aura, whether it was ecstasy or madness, I had no idea. I felt the world dissolve around me, my vision going black, and my love intoning into my ear “That’s it, my Angel. Close in around me, feel my power within you…”

“Erik…” I trembled, barely getting the words out from my lips, “Erik…I’m…I’m going to come…”

I felt his lush lips kiss my neck and shoulder blade as he continued his rhythmic pulses. He knew he was almost at his wits end as well.

“Oh gods…Christine…sing…”

I moaned softly, feeling him writhing above me and I trembled below him. He was going to make come from just his voice alone.

“Sing…sing my Angel… _sing!_ ”

With one final thrust, my orgasm hit long and hard, and I found complete release as did he. I cried out some kind of sweet, animalistic note as stars crossed my eyes. When it happened, I fell back into darkness and felt myself being moved. I began to hear his voice, whispering over my moistened skin, begging me to return as he turned us on our sides. I could feel him still inside me, pulsing together as we came down from our highs. My mind slowly reentered my body, and it wasn’t long before I fell into a dreamless sleep. But not until I heard him whisper these words into my ear, "Thank you, my child...No emperor received so fair a gift on this night..." 

…………………………………………………………………..

I woke with a start, waking to see that the day was overcast and rainy, but it did not deter my spirit. I shifted myself on the bed feeling a bit sore and a bit wet around my legs, but so content. I turned to see Claes, sleeping soundly and curled up like a kitten in the blankets; he looked so cute like that, especially since his makeup was still intact! Deciding I needed to freshen up, I carefully snuck out of the bed, grabbed my robe from the seat next to the bed, and tip toed into the connected bathroom. As I scrubbed off what remained of my makeup, I couldn’t help but notice the little bite marks surrounding me. “ _Hmm, I get a Dracula and a Phantom_ ,” I thought to myself.

I slowly opened the door, trying not to wake him up, but I noticed that the bed was bare. Maybe he was making coffee in the kitchen? But there were no sounds coming from outside the room. It was then that I noticed something was placed on the bed. I walked over and saw it was the white mask he had taken off over by the light switch. How it had gotten over here, I wasn’t really sure.

“HA!”

I screamed as strong arms enveloped my body and a mouth was buried in the crook of my neck. Claes laughed as he brought me down back onto the bed; I turned back to him, seeing that his naked body was cloaked in his dark blue and gray robe. As he kissed me, I could feel that his whole face was smooth and smelled of his bar soap; I looked up and saw he had taken off the makeup, and his sweet face was back again; a touch red from the scrubbing, but it was back.

“Feeling ok?” he asked, as I sat up in the bed.

“Mmmm, never better,” I said as I stretched. I looked back and he had begun running his fingers up and down my thigh.

“I have to admit; last night, when we were…well, _being intimate_ , I think that was the loveliest I have ever seen you come apart. I almost thought I lost you for a moment!”

I laughed. “If you ever killed me with that much pleasure, I would think you were a god!” He smiled at that, loving the notion that he could give me pleasure to the point of insanity.

“I…I really liked how you became the character last night,” I softly confessed, “I was hoping you would, but you _really_ exceeded my anticipation. I mean that voice you did, ah! I can’t even begin to describe…the feelings you gave me when you spoke like that!”

“I thought you would like a different voice to go with the mood for the night," he said, as he kissed my forehead, "I am glad I could make you happy, love.”

I lied back down on the bed next to him, and as he nuzzled against my neck, my mind drifted to his voice from last night, the voice I would officially call the Phantom voice (obviously), and I squirmed a bit.

Noticing my wiggling movements, Claes asked what was wrong. “Nothing,” I whispered, “I just keep thinking about your voice from last night.”

“What voice?” he asked coyly.

I turned giving him an “are you serious?” look. “We just _talked_ about this. The voice you did last night.”

“Oh!” he “suddenly” realized as he brought himself over me “ _This voice_?”

He started to use the voice again, and I trembled. “If I didn’t know any better,” he continued, “I think you want to have the Phantom with you again…”

He then turned over to where I dropped the mask and I saw him pick it up, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

“No,” I said teasingly, backing away from him, “don’t you dare!”

“Oh, I think I can dare if I wish,” he said and he turned around to me. He wore the mask once again, and began to stalk towards me, a look of hunger in his dark brown eyes.

I lay back on the bed and he placed himself on top of me, closing the gap between us. Pulling me into him, he gently whispered, "You alone can make my song take flight..." before bringing me to the edge of bliss once more. 


End file.
